


Wedding day

by Chelseabelle1999



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, lilo paynlinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseabelle1999/pseuds/Chelseabelle1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and I always told our parents we were going to get married from a young age. We'd been best friends since birthday and we loved each other for as long as we could remember. It finally comes to the day of our wedding and it's absolutely perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding day

I stand in front of the mirror readjusting my bow tie for what seems to be the 100th time. I take in a deep breath before looking myself over again. The day is finally here and my stomach in turning with butterflies. I hear a faint tap on the door before I see my mom step in. She stands there smiling at me, looking a bit teary eyed. 

"You look lovely sweetheart." She says wiping under her eye. "I can't believe my little boy is getting married." She says laughing a bit. I walk over to her pulling her into a hug. "I came to check if you were almost ready, everyone's out there." She says pulling back slightly. I take in a shaky breath before speaking. "Y-yeah I think I am." I stutter out. I walk back over to the mirror straightening my bow tie yet again. 

I turn back to my mom and she reaches forward fixing my hair. "Ready?" She asks smiling at me. "Yes." I say trying to calm my racing heart. I follow my mom out of the room I was in until we made it near the entrance where I would walk through to the actual wedding, my wedding. 

My mom would be the one walking me down the isle, I knew she would make me feel calmer than I would with anyone else. "Wait here I'm going to go tell them to get ready." She says walking through the entrance to go get everything started. I still feel the butterflies running rampant through my stomach as I wait for my mom. 

Thinking about Liam calms me a bit. I've loved Liam for as long as I could remember. The brown eyed puppy like boy. Always so sweet and caring. We'd been friends since birth, always together, inseparable really. It wasn't until I was 16, him being 14, that we told each other how we felt. From then on we'd always told our parents we were getting married, today that would be coming true. I smile to myself thinking about him when I see my mom reappear. 

"When we hear the music we go out, okay?" She says walking over to me and straightening my bow tie for me. I nod and link arms with her, getting ready to walk down the isle. I've always pictured this moment, getting to walk down the isle to my handsome Liam. I stand there waiting for the music to play, trying not to let my nerves take over. 

I hear the first note of the song start to play and look over to my mom who is smiling softly to me. I take a deep breath as we start walking to the entrance, my heart pounding. Once we get to the entrance I look at everyone in the guest seating, all of them watching me walk down to my future. 

My breath catches in my throat and I look over to my mom who's rubbing my arm trying to calm me down a bit. I feel a bit like crying, everyone's eyes on me. That's when I look up the isle to see Liam standing at the end. The smile on his face the biggest I've ever seen it, his big brown eyes filled with love. My heart melts and my knees feel weak knowing I get to spend the rest of my life with him. 

We make it to the end of the isle, the music stopping. My mother pulls me in and kisses my cheek, tears in her eyes before she takes her seat in the front row. I get in my place and look up into Liam's eyes, they sparkle in the lighting. The minister gets us to join hands and begins his long speech. 

When it comes time for Liam and I to say our vows the minister asks if we've prepared speeches. I was about to say no when Liam spoke up. "I do actually." He says looking a bit shy about it. Shit I hadn't prepared a speech what was I supposed to do? "Liam I didn't prepare a speech." I say feeling really bad about it. "No worries Lou I just did last night." He says smiling at me. I can't help but smile back at him before the minister tells him to continue. 

He clears his throat before reading off his piece of paper. "Louis, I know you really don't like cheesy stuff all that much." I hear quiet laughter coming from behind us and I can't help but smile either.

"But, I couldn't help but sound it when writing this. I just want you to know how truly in love with you I really am. I have been for as long as I can remember. I remember the night we told each other how we felt, that night turned out to be the most important night for us otherwise we wouldn't be here today. The other day I got asked if I had to describe you in three words what would it be. Now I could have said a million things but I came up with three words that put a million things altogether. I replied with he's my everything worth anything. Lou, I want you to know you are my everything, my lover, my best friend, my source of happiness and I love you with everything I have. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and I hope you feel the same." He ends his speech and I hear quiet aww's from the crowd.

I have tears in my eyes from everything he's said. "Li, that was beautiful." I say my bottom lip trembling. I want to lean in and kiss him but I know I shouldn't because we haven't completed our vows yet. The minister finally continues and Liam and I say our I do's. "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr.Payne, you may now kiss." The minister finally gets out. 

Liam pulls me in pressing our body's together tightly before pressing his mouth to mine. I let out a small moan knowing no one will hear me over the loud clapping and cheering coming from the guests. Once we pull apart we smile and turn hands locked together. 

I know now we'll be headed to the after party. Liam and I walk back down the isle to the exit part of the building. There is a limo waiting for us outside, on our way out people are already waiting throwing flower petals over us. Once we get seated comfortably in the limo I pull Liam's lips to mine kissing him softly. 

"Thank you for that speech it was super sweet." I say kissing him one more time. He pulls me onto his lap so I'm now straddling him and I run my fingers through his hair. He pulls my face down to his curling his hands into my hair and kisses me a bit roughly. I let out a small sigh as he runs his tongue over my bottom lip. 

I let his tongue slip into my mouth, exploring it skillfully. When we first started dating I'd been his first kiss, teaching him what he knows now. It made me happy knowing I would end up being his first everything, hoping I would be his last too. He would be my first time too, the farthest I'd gotten with anyone else was a quick hand down the pants when I was 12 with some older lad.

I was hoping tonight would be that night, I wanted to finally make love with Liam. The farthest we had gone had been quick hand jobs and blowjobs but I finally wanted to give myself to him. I let his tongue massage mine before I gasp when I feel his hips thrust up into mine. 

"Li, we can't do this here." I whispered knowing the drive could probably see and hear us. "The driver might catch us." I say feeling myself stiffen in my pants being pressed so close to Liam's hard on. "Just be quiet Lou, he'll never know." Liam smirks at me mischievously. 

I moan quietly loving this side of Liam. We start kissing again, it's mostly teeth and tongue but I don't mind. I keep letting out quiet gasps as Liam moves his hips against mine. He pulls away for a second. "Get on your knees." He says in a deep voice. I get down in front of him running my finger over the zipper of his pants listening to him growl. "Don't tease Louis." He says in a voice that makes my dick get harder. 

I pop the button on his pants and unzip the zipper, he lifts his hips so I can pull his pants down over his bum so I can have better access to his cock. I mouth over the hard line of his cock through his boxers listening to him take a sharp intake of breath. I pull his boxers off and watch as his cock springs to his belly. 

It's beautiful really, very thick and long with a very sensitive vein that goes along his underside. I take him in my hand pumping him a few times before wrapping my mouth around the tip. I draw patterns around it with my tongue, dipping it into his slit every once in awhile, hearing him hiss as he threads his fingers through my hair. 

I take him down deeper using my tongue to massage the vein on the underside. I use my hand to pump what I can't reach with my mouth adding to the pleasure he's feeling. I start bobbing my head taking him down deeper on each go, using my hand to fondle his balls. "Fuck Lou." Liam whispers out as I continue my work. 

I feel his thighs start to tremble and I know he's about to cum. I slow the bobbing of my head and lightly graze the underside with my teeth on my last bob up. I start stroking him slowly feeling the slippery slide of my spit. I lower my face and suck one of his balls into my mouth massaging it with my tongue as I continue to stroke him. 

I do this to each of them before popping off and coming back up to suck on the tip of his cock. "Shit Lou, almost there." Liam pants out. I massage his head with my tongue and continue to stroke his shaft. "Fuck I'm cumming Lou." Liam gets out. I push my head down until I'm deep throating him, feeling his release flow down my throat. 

I stay there until Liam tugs my hair lightly signaling me to pop off. He pulls me up and starts kissing me sloppily, trying to undo my pants at the same time. I help him pop the button and unzip my pant so he can get his hand down them. He continues kissing me as he quickly pumps my shaft bringing me closer and closer to the edge. 

He quickly flicks his wrist one more time and I'm cumming hard, spilling over his hand and moaning his name into his mouth. He strokes me through my orgasm until I whimper slightly from oversensitivity. "Excuse me sir's but we've arrived at your destination." Shit the driver I'd completely forgot about him, oh well he's probably used to it by now. 

Liam and I quickly readjust our pants and start to head inside. I feel disgusting with half dry cum in my pants. Good thing we brought a change of clothes for after the wedding. Liam and I run to the bathroom quickly changing before the guests would arrive.

Once people get to the party I start looking around for my mom. When I find her I pull her into a big hug. "Thanks mum, for everything." I say not knowing how else I could repay her. "It's really quite alright sweetie." She says smiling. "Now go find your husband and spend time with him." She says turning me around and pushing me softly in the direction towards Liam. 

When I get to Liam I realize he's talking with Harry and Niall. "Hey Lou, you just missed the great news."Liam says laughing a bit. "What is it?" I ask looking at Harry and Niall. "Well, Michelle is pregnant with twins." Niall says smiling. 

"That's great, how's she doing?" I ask. "She's good, her and Donn are in the bathroom right now actually." Niall says looking over his shoulder towards the bathrooms. "What's going on with you Haz?" I ask, wondering if Donn's pregnant too. "I preposed and she said yes." He says with a huge smile on his face.

"Aww good for you." I say remembering him telling me he was going to prepose. The night seems to go a bit slowly, knowing the only reason is because I want to get into Liam's pants right at this moment. I hear a slow song come on knowing it's the one I told them to play last and mentally thank god because I just want to get Liam into bed. 

Liam grabs my hand and pulls me to the dance floor. He pulls me close and puts his hands on my hips. I wrap my arms around his neck and lay my head on his chest loving that it's not hard to do because of the hight difference. I feel Liam start to nuzzle his nose into my neck, I giggle feeling his scruff tickle me. 

I hear him softly sing the song in my ear, every once in a while him just trailing off to say how much he loves me. When the song ends I don't want to pull away I just want to stay there like that with him forever. 

Once everything's cleaned people start leaving and we thank them for coming. When everyone's gone Liam pulls me to him and kisses me softly. "Now let's get home and rest." He says, rest is the last thing on my mind at the moment. We walk out to the limo, the ride home is pretty silent, I played with Liam's hand the whole time getting him to smile at me every once in awhile. 

Once we get home we get out of the limo and thank the driver before heading inside. "I'm going to get a shower Lou, you can head to bed if you'd like." Liam says making his way to the bathroom. Shit what am I supposed to do now? I have no idea how to go about this. I pace around the room a bit before I see a bag of flower petals and get an amazing idea. 

I start by trailing petals from the bathroom door to our bedroom, scattering them everywhere. I then find some candles and light them to create the mood that I hope they will. Once I'm finished lighting candles I strip down to nothing, hopping on the bed and putting a few more petals all around me. I don't really know how to lay there seductively so I just cross one leg over the other and wait. 

"Louis, why are there..." He stops when he seems me and I smirk a bit liking the effect of this already. "Shit Lou." He says walking closer to me. He gets up on the bed with me, his towel dropping to the floor. He hovers over me cupping my face with his hand, then leaning down to kiss me. 

He goes straight in with his tongue exploring my mouth causing me to moan. He starts thrusting his hips down on mine leaving me gasping for breath. "Li, I want you to make love to me." I pant as he continues to thrust. "Okay Lou, do you have any lube." He says slowing his thrusts so I have a second to catch my breath. I nod. 

"Yeah condoms and lube in the drawer." He leans over bringing out a condom and the brand new bottle of lube I bought. He opens the lube and pours a good amount onto his fingers. "Spread your legs for me love." He says. I comply and watch as he settles between my legs.

He rubs a lube slick finger around my hole making me gasp from the slight chill of it. He slowly starts to push his first finger in. It hurts but not to bad so I take a deep breath and try to relax. Once he's knuckle deep he sits still for a second. "You can start now Li." I say softly. 

He slowly starts thrusting his finger in and out, it doesn't hurt anymore it's oddly pleasurable. He adds a second finger and I feel the burn again but not as bad so I tell Liam to just continue. He continues thrusting his fingers in and out when all of the sudden he curls them upwards. 

I let out a porn worthy moan and involuntarily thrust my hips upward. "Shit Li, keep doing that." I moan out. By now he's added a third finger and I'm a mess. I keep pushing down against his finger to meet his thrust loving the feeling of them brushing over my sweet spot. 

He removes his fingers and I whimper from the empty feeling but instantly moan when I see Liam rolling on his condom. I watch as he covers his cock in lube, stroking his cock to cover it. He gets back between my legs rubbing the head of his cock over my rim and I whine. "Don't tease me, make love to me." I say in a breathless tone. 

He starts to push in and I feel the burn again. His cock splitting me open feeling so much wider than his fingers. Once he's fully in me he kisses me letting me get distracted from the burning sensation. "You can move now Li." I say feeling the pain die down a bit. 

He starts with slow thrusts, barely pulling out then pushing back in. I feel so full but I've come to like this feeling. "Li, go faster." I say breathlessly. He picks up the pace of his thrust and pulls out further to push back in harder. Shit this feels amazing. 

"Harder Li, shit." I say panting. He goes faster and harder, the sound of our head board hitting the wall echoing through the bedroom. I feel him trying to change his angle and scream when he finds that spot. He pounds into me hard and fast at that same angle hitting my prostate dead on each time. 

"Fuck Lou, I'm about to cum." Liam grunts out. "Me too." I moan out. Liam thrusts a few more times before I'm spilling onto my stomach moaning out his name. I clench tightly on him causing him to cum, as he cums he bites down on my shoulder surely leaving a mark there. 

He pulls out and knots the condom before throwing it into the trash beside our bed. When he's done he settles next to me pulling me close to him. "We have to get up early tomorrow for our flight." He says yawning at the end of his sentence. 

Oh shit, that's right, tomorrow we leave for our honeymoon. Well if tonight was any foreshadowing of the honeymoon I'm happy. "Goodnight Lou, I love you." Liam says kissing right behind my ear. "Love you too Li." I drift off to sleep easily. 

I'm awakened in the morning by Liam kissing all over my face. I giggle and push him off of me. "Get up sleepy head we have to get going." He says before kissing my lips softly. I go to sit up and whimper when I do. Shit I'm really sore. "Are you alright Lou? Was I to rough? Oh no shit I'm sorry." Liam says getting all upset. 

"Li, it's ok I'm just a little sore." I say laughing a bit before standing up. I limp over to the dresser so I can get dressed when I hear Liam snickering. "What are you, laughing at you twat?" I say smiling as I slip my pants on. 

"It's not funny that you're hurt but when you walk it's super funny." He says in between laughs. God this is going to be a long honeymoon I think to myself. Oh well at least the only thing coming from his mouth was moans as soon as we got to the hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I think this ones probably one of my favorites. I've been thinking about this one since I wrote my first smut. I'm actually really glad about how this turned out. Sorry if you think it's shitty. Feel free to like you know give me ideas or anything.


End file.
